


"Здравствуй, Зиг!"

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннерозе пишет письма</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Здравствуй, Зиг!"

Здравствуй, Зиг! Я сочиняю это письмо мысленно - даже если бы я его написала на бумаге, его невозможно было бы отправить. Знаешь, это такой способ отгородить себе немножко личного пространства. Вот я сейчас сижу с Его Величеством в театре, слушаю оперу. Мне нравится, но я стараюсь не увлекаться, потому что ни разу мне еще не удалось дослушать до конца. После начала второго действия Его Величество обычно уходит, он неважно себя чувствует по вечерам. Присмотри за Райнхардом, чтобы он не давал волю вспыльчивости, хорошо? Надеюсь скоро увидеть вас обоих. А-Р.

Здравствуй, Зиг! Поздравляю тебя с первым офицерским чином. Мне сказали, что вы с Райнхардом попросились на передовую, и я за вас переживаю. Будьте осторожны, не спешите с геройскими подвигами. Когда увидимся в следующий раз, угощу вас вишневым пирогом. А-Р.

Здравствуй, Зиг! Сегодня я по-настоящему испугалась. На балу была одна дама, бывшая фаворитка Его Величества. Она заговорила со мной и была очень зла, а еще... Зиг, пожалуйста, будьте очень осторожны, вам могут навредить только ради того, чтобы достать меня. Не говорил ничего Райнхарду. Мне потом рассказали об этой женщине, и мне стало ее жаль. Она очень, очень красива. И несчастна. А-Р.

Здравствуй, Зиг! Поздравляю тебя со следующим чином. Вы оба молодцы. Я, конечно, волнуюсь, но пусть это вас не останавливает.   
Я завидую вам. Вы уже побывали на разных планетах, встречались с разными людьми, а я веду тут очень скучную жизнь. Все мое время принадлежит Его Величеству, хотя иногда я могу позаниматься музыкой или просто почитать. Но я почти каждый вечер мысленно сочиняю для тебя длинные письма, как в романе. А-Р.

Здравствуй, Зиг! Не знаю, что творится со мной. Моя прежняя жизнь кончилась со смертью Его Величества, и я не знаю, как жить дальше. Знаешь, он ведь был вовсе не злой человек, и я привыкла к нему, как привыкают к пожилому родственнику, требующему заботы, но он смотрел на меня как на приятную безделушку. Он и на Сюзанну фон Пенемюнде так смотрел. Неудивительно, что она чуть не сошла с ума, пытаясь воззвать к его чувствам. Это же смешно, нелепо - когда вещь начинает чего-то требовать... Я ношу траур. Я боюсь, Зиг. Я десять лет не принадлежала себе, я забыла, как принимать решения. Я даже школу не закончила, ты представляешь? Я больше не хочу никому принадлежать. Я хочу стать собой, а как - не знаю... А-Р.

Здравствуй, Зиг! надеюсь, что сегодня ты будешь у нас не только обедать, но и ужинать. Ты же знаешь, я всегда рада тебя видеть. А-Р.  
P.S. Спасибо за цветы. И за то, что это были не розы. 

Здравствуй, Зиг! Райнхард написал мне, что конец мятежа близок. Я так рада. В столице весна и хорошая погода, я хожу гулять в парк. Вчера ездила на выставку цветов. Одна, представляешь? Возвращаясь обратно, зашла в книжную лавку и случайно увидела там сборник пьес, которые играла раньше, еще дома. Кажется, они тебе нравились тогда. Пишу о всяких мелочах, потому что не могу решиться даже про себя подумать о том, что важно для меня. Я лучше скажу тебе это при встрече, ладно, Зигфрид? А-Р

Здравствуй, Зиг... Ты такой взрослый на этом барельефе, такой серьезный... Я не могу даже произнести вслух твое имя, только плачу все время. Без слез, где-то внутри, как в прежние времена. Я так ничем и не смогла отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал для Райнхарда. Я так и не успела сказать тебе, как много ты значишь для меня. Прости.  
Когда мы встретимся, я обязательно скажу. Я не вижу больше смысла в жизни, Зигфрид, но обещаю тебе, что не стану туда торопиться. Ведь тебе бы это не понравилось. А-Р.


End file.
